


A Pair of Idiots in Love Series. Episode Four. The one about the House Guests.

by Lourry_Tomyles



Series: A Pair of Idiots in Love [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff and Romance, Larry Stylinson 2020, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis bottoms, M/M, harry bottoms, larry is real, larry stylinson smut, lovers and friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lourry_Tomyles/pseuds/Lourry_Tomyles
Summary: A little domestic tale about Harry missing Lou. When they come back together they have unexpected houseguests who make it difficult for them to finally be alone together. Also the houseguest hit on the boys. It's cute and funny I hope.A Snippet:Around 3am Harry woke and looked at his phone. There was a message from Boo and it said;“Goodnight sweetheart, I hope you had fun at your sleepover with the lil turtles. You really are the cutest person ever for agreeing to this. I miss you and can’t wait to hold you close tomorrow night. Sleep tight baby cakes xo”Harry smiled, Lou must have sent it after Harry had fallen asleep. He replied anyway, even though Lou would be fast asleep by now. It would be nice for him to have something amusing to wake up to Harry thought. So he typed;“Dearest Boobear, my back hurts and my bum is numb from sleeping on this hard floor. But it is nothing compared to the ache in my heart. I miss you terribly and can hardly wait to sleep in your arms tomorrow. Selfishly, I hope you had an awful night’s sleep without me and that you too, were bothered by popcorn kernels in your bedding. I would hate to think that you are thriving without me. I miss you more. H x”
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: A Pair of Idiots in Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056104
Kudos: 22





	A Pair of Idiots in Love Series. Episode Four. The one about the House Guests.

Harry woke up alone again in the enormous bed he usually shared with his husband, but today he had butterflies. Louis was coming home today. Thank God. Sure, it had been nice not to have his shoes scattered around, to not see his random pieces of clothing left in various rooms of the house because he undressed while he walked between rooms. It was a relief not to trip over all his notebooks and cords and rechargers because they were all put away. There were no half-drunk cups of tea around the house, no half-finished packets of crackers, no crumbs on the couch. No wet towels on the bed, no drawers left open. Not to mention all his clean clothes were still hanging in the cupboard instead of piled onto a chair where they usually ended up as Lou decided what to wear, trying on a million things and piling the rejects onto a chair instead of rehanging them. All that stuff was satisfying to Harry for about 12 hours before he decided he’d happily trade a tidy home for a chaotic one filled with Lou’s noise and laughter.

It had been the longest two weeks ever, and because it had happened with no real warning, Harry didn’t have time to arrange to visit his own friends or invite anyone over. It was a spontaneous lads trip to celebrate the upcoming marriage of one of Louis’ oldest friends. They had been allowed out of lock down for a short period, so the trip was pulled together quickly. They were camping in the country but off the grid, so they didn’t really talk at all over the last two weeks, with the exception of two or three mushy texts that Lou had sent when he was in range. 

Because it was short notice, it felt like one minute Lou was there, the next he wasn’t. Harry had encouraged him to go, reassuring him that he wouldn’t be missing anything stuck at home and urging him to see his friends while he could. Who knew how soon they’d be back in lockdown? Harry declined the invitation when Lou had asked him to come along. He wanted Lou to just enjoy himself and not have to worry whether Haz was happy, or included, or not bored or any of those things. “Just go and have fun baby, you deserve it.” Harry told him, and he meant it. 

Wandering around his giant home, day after day, just him and Clifford was well over-rated. Harry had a newfound empathy for how Louis must feel when he is at home alone, while Haz was off on tour, or making records or music videos. Harry left Louis alone in this house far more often than Louis left Harry. It was lonely, even with Clifford there. It was isolated and while he did his best to keep busy, the fact that his angel was not there to sleep next to, to cuddle whenever he wanted, and to discuss every thought that came into his head, to laugh with….it was awful. There was no arguing about it, Haz missed Lou desperately.

The truth was, Louis was much more comfortable being alone for long stretches than he was. Harry’s extroverted nature meant being alone for too long made him melancholy and glum, whereas for Louis who was more introverted, it was quite comforting to be alone with his thoughts and he rather enjoyed the solitude. 

Harry couldn’t even count the number of times he’d started laughing about something or become outraged about something and turned to tell the empty end of the couch. Clifford always looked sympathetic, but it wasn’t the same. Christ, he missed Lou’s razor-sharp wit and hearing his loud and hearty laughter. The house was fucking quiet without him, without the one person who made it feel like home.

He missed wrestling with Lou, he missed arguing with him, their banter. The cheeky way that Louis would bait him to get a rise out of him. The way that Harry would say incredulous things just to watch Louis over-react. The way that Lou made him laugh. Ugh. Harry had barely laughed in the last two weeks now that he thought about it. He’d chuckled a few times. To himself. But no one could make his whole face light up, and deep belly laughter erupt from him like Louis could. No one.

Lying in their giant empty bed alone was maybe worse than not having Louis to talk to. Harry hadn’t realised how much he had come to love their bedtime routine. Lou would always make them tea, they’d lie in bed together, tangled up watching tv or scrolling through one of their phones, laughing about things they’d saved to show one another. Harry missed lying on Lou’s chest, having his hair and neck stroked, having his forehead kissed. He missed wrestling. He missed spooning. He missed falling asleep holding hands. They’d talk nonsense some nights, they’d fuck other nights. His touch. God Harry missed his touch. It was ridiculous the power Lou had over him. Lou always knew how to turn him on, it was embarrassingly effortless. With his words, with his kiss, with those hands. Harry could barely wait to feel Lou’s hands on his skin again, and he ached to get his hands on his Lou. The feel of his skin and every curve of his body was etched into Harry’s memory perfectly, and he yearned for the moment he could undress his lover and cover his beautiful, tanned skin in kisses again.

The truth was, regardless of how they spent their nights, being together meant their souls could really rest. Perhaps it was what Harry missed the most whenever he was apart from Lou. That soul deep rest. That feeling of deep serenity, of complete peace, when you can finally exhale, knowing the other half of you is safe in your arms.

To say Harry was looking forward to seeing Lou later this afternoon was a gross understatement. Haz even spent an inordinate amount of time deciding what to wear. He wanted to wear something cute that he knew Louis liked to see him in. He eventually settled on blue jeans and a navy jumper, with a neckline wide and low enough to show off the tails of the swallows. He knew it would make Louis want to kiss him there, and he could barely wait. 

Louis took extra time getting ready that morning too. He was usually happy to throw on a beanie to save having to do his hair at all. The friends he was partying with were not really concerned with appearances, so Lou was able to get away with wearing lounge wear this whole time, except for one or two nights out when he made some kind of an effort. He was pleased that he had gone reasonably undetected on this trip, only spotted by one or two fans who even then had to ask if it was really him. He was happy to take photos, but truthfully, he was so drunk, he really didn’t remember taking them.

On the drive home, as soon as he could get service, Louis sent Harry a text. _Kinda did something, please hear me out before you get mad. Love you x_

*****************

Harry sat on the stairs with Clifford waiting to hear Lou’s ride pull up in the driveway. He hadn’t replied to Lou’s text, he was too nervous about what it meant. What the hell happened on this trip? Lou’s friends could definitely be rowdy and if he was ever going to get himself into some kind of situation, Harry knew it would be when he was with these lads.

Harry’s mind raced with all of the different possible scenarios. He was annoyed with Louis for sending such a cryptic message, now he was stressed thinking about all of the things Louis could have to confess.

“Please God” Harry said out loud with his eyes cast upwards, “Please don’t let him have fucked anyone else.”

He could deal with just about any other situation; an errant kiss, Lou getting arrested, getting into a fight, taking drugs, oh God, anything but sex with someone else.

The car arrived and Harry paced nervously while he waited for the door to open. When Louis walked in he smiled and literally leapt into Harry’s arms, wrapping his legs around his waist and planting a kiss on his lips.

“Missed you so much baby.”

“Missed you too” Harry frowned. He wanted to enjoy finally holding his boy, but his mind wouldn’t allow it. “What happened Lou? Just tell me, rip the band aid off.”

“What do you mean?”

“This text Lou. What the fuck happened that you needed to prepare me for?” Harry put Lou’s feet back on the ground and took his hand.

“Yeah, look, real quick, I am so sorry darlin…. Gary and his wife and kids, the roof of their house ripped off in a storm while we were camping. They can’t stay there, and they had nowhere to stay for a bit so I said they could stay with us for a couple of nights. I brought them home with me, they’re outside getting their stuff.”

“That’s it?” Harry could have cried with relief.

“Yeah, I mean I know it’s massively inconvenient. I miss you so much babe, I was hoping to get my hands on you immediately, but it’s going to have to wait. So sorry honey.” Lou cuddled into his chest.

“So you didn’t sleep with anyone else?” Harry wanted to be crystal clear about this.

“What?” Lou frowned tilting his head up to look into Harry’s eyes. “I most definitely did not. Did you?”

“A kiss? Did you kiss anyone else?” Harry persisted.

“What? No! What? Harold” Louis narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips. “What is wrong with you?”

“Oh my God Louis. Your message had me beside myself.” Harry was relieved and annoyed at the same time.

“What did it even say again?” Louis giggled at the frown on his husband’s face.

“You said…. you kinda did something and I should hear you out before I get mad”.

“Oh, yeah I could see why that would worry you” Lou giggled again, dismissing Harry’s frowning face.

Before they could discuss it any further, Gary and his wife Millie appeared at the door.

“BE NICE” Louis mouthed to Haz before turning to smile at them.

“Hi I’m Harry.” He smiled at them holding out his hand and greeting them both.

“I’m so sorry for the imposition.” Gary said apologetically. “I promise we will be out of your hair in a few days. That storm really did a number on our house.”

“Of course, please make yourself at home. If you need anything don’t hesitate to ask.” Harry offered politely, which was truthfully quite the opposite of how he was feeling. Although he was relieved, they were the reason for Lou’s worrying text, he was still incredibly disappointed that he couldn’t have any time alone with his husband.

Harry felt a tug on his pants. He looked down to see a cute toddler maybe 3 or 4 years old. Harry knelt down and smiled warmly at him, he was always happy to see small people.

“Well hello! I’m Harry, what’s your name?” 

“Michelangelo” the child smiled.

Harry giggled “Well that is a great name!”

Two more small boys ran in and stopped in front of him. They all looked the same, wearing identical outfits only different coloured polo shirts, presumably so their parents could tell them apart.

“And who are you?” Harry smiled trying to keep his balance as they climbed on him.

“I am Raphael!” shouted one

“My name is Donatello, but you can call me Donny.” the third child spoke enthusiastically.

It took every bit of strength Harry had not to make a face that said ARE YOU SERIOUS? Instead, he giggled and said “where is Leonardo?”

“I am here!” an older boy ran through the front door, he was probably about 7 or 8 years old.

“Hi, I’m Harry.” he shook the older boys hand.

“Harry who?” the boy demanded.

“Harry Styles.” he smiled.

“You are not!” the boy challenged him.

“Okay.” Harry smiled and shrugged not really knowing what to say.

“Harry Styles is cooler than you.” The bigger boy shouted and ran off, chasing his smaller brothers down the hallway, making them scream and squeal. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry about Leo.” Millie apologised. “He’s going through a … rambunctious phase.”

“No please don’t apologise!” Harry offered. “I am sure he is quite right – Harry Styles the persona is infinitely cooler than Harry the real person” He chuckled.

“Oh no,” Millie enthused googly eyed, “I can’t quite believe that we are staying at Harry Styles house!”

“And Louis Tomlinson’s.” Harry reminded her pointedly.

At that moment Louis and Gary came around the corner with the family’s bags. “C’mon” Louis motioned “I’ll show you to your rooms.”

Harry watched them walk down the hallway, a flurry of noise and activity and commotion.

As irritating as it was to have strangers unexpectedly in their home, Harry couldn’t help but feel warm in his chest as he mused that his husband quite possibly had the kindest, softest heart he’d ever met.

At that moment Lou turned, looked at Harry with a devilish twinkle in his eye, motioning for Harry to head upstairs.

The kindest heart and the dirtiest mind.

**********

Harry went up to their bedroom to wait for Lou, he had butterflies, and felt an idiot that Louis still made him feel this way. It didn’t take long before Harry could hear him running up the stairs. Lou burst through the door and without saying a word charged at Harry his hands going straight to his hair, pulling his face down to his own. His lips forced Harry’s open and their tongues met in a frantic meld of lust, yearning and adoration.

Harry’s hands went straight to the hem of Lou’s shirt, lifting it so his hands could roam over his naked skin, feeling every inch of his warm belly and chest, before moving around his waist, pulling him even closer as their kiss deepened.

Harry grew hard as his hands slid up Lou’s back, pulling his shirt over his head. His lips went straight to Lou’s neck, biting his tender skin gently. Harry breathed deep, god he’d missed this. The smell of Lou’s hair, the velvety smoothness of his back, the ripeness of his arse which Harry’s hands were all over, finally. 

Lou was practically hard before he walked into the room, the anticipation of finally getting his hands on Harry had been on his mind for days. The way Harry bit his neck was his undoing, and his dick throbbed, dying to be unleashed. He pulled Harry’s shirt off and the feeling of their skin together was intoxicating, the way you feel when you are absolutely parched, and you get that first drip of water on your tongue and all you want is more.

Harry undid Lou’s pants and pushed them halfway down his thighs, one hand squeezing Lou’s balls lightly and the other giving his hard cock a rub. Lou moaned before pushing Harry back onto the bed reaching straight for the button of his pants, ripping them open and pulling his pants…

“Knock knock!” Millie’s voice sounded from the other side of their bedroom door.

“Did you lock the door?” Harry looked panicked.

“No!” Lou was scrambling to pull his pants up. “The lock is broken remember.”

Just as he managed to pull his pants back over his arse, the door opened a little and Millie poked her head through. “Oh hiiiii. Was just wondering whether you’d like to all have dinner together?”

For fucks sake, READ THE ROOM Harry wanted to shout at her! No Millie, I don’t want to have dinner with you and your ninja turtles I want some peace and quiet to be alone with my man!! Harry thought to himself. He turned is head so he could roll his eyes undetected.

He and Louis looked at one another. Before they could answer, they could hear the triplets pounding up the stairs. Harry jumped straight off the bed and he and Lou put their t-shirts back on, conceding defeat.

********

Harry made small talk with Millie as he peeled what seemed like a million potatoes and vegetables. Millie had insisted on making the meal but had roped Harry into helping her while Gary and Lou took the kids and Clifford for a walk. 

Harry felt guilty for hating this situation so fucking much. He was sure that in real life Millie and Gary were nice people, but under the circumstances he could view them as nothing more than a nuisance. It made it all that much harder to warm to Millie. Especially after her bursting in on him and Louis before they even got their pants off. Seriously, why did they have to stay here? There were a million Air BNB’s in the area. Even more nice hotels, which he would gladly put them up in. Anything but having them here under his and Lou’s feet, preventing them from finally being together.

Harry’s thoughts were interrupted by Millie brushing past him unnecessarily trying to reach for the potatoes Harry had peeled so she could chop them and put them into a pot of water. After the second time he took a step to the left so she wouldn’t have to keep touching him. But she did. This time, putting her hand on both of his shoulders as she stepped past him. She picked up her wine and sidled up next to him.

“So, you and Louis live here together hmm?” She asked him with a look Harry had seen a thousand times before on girls who held their heads coyly, trying to flirt, hoping to catch his eye.

“Yes we do. Very happily.” He answered trying to sound as uninterested as possible.

“Must get lonely, without any women around,” she cooed.

Harry wrinkled his brow and put his peeler down. “What a bizarre thing to say Millie. Actually, it’s perfect just me and my husband and Clifford.” He spat out turning to face her with one hand on his hip.

“You’ve been with women before,” she went on “right?”

“Why on earth does that matter?” Harry tried to shut this offensive conversation down.

Before he realised, Millie set her wine down and grabbed his cheeks with her hands, kissing him aggressively, trying to force her tongue in his mouth.

“What the actual fuck are you doing?” Harry stepped back so she couldn’t reach him anymore.

Millie took a step towards him to close the gap. “Harry relax, it’s fine,” she whispered trying to be seductive. “You are one of my hall passes. Gary knows, he won’t mind.” She tried to stroke his cheek.

“Jesus Millie!” Harry pushed her hand away from his face. “You’re joking right? Please be joking.”

“Harry here’s the thing. You just need some first-class pussy, I don’t believe you really prefer dick. You just haven’t had the right pussy. Let me bring you back to the right team.”

“Millie stop.” Harry didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. Was this a prank? Was Louis standing behind a bush somewhere laughing his arse off right now?

“Harry trust me, I can blow your mind. The boys will be gone for ages yet, we have time to fuck. Like properly.” Millie persisted.

Harry was mad now. He wished he had a sharp tongue like Louis so he could rip her to shreds right now. Instead, he fumbled to string a sentence together. “You need to stop – “

“I mean” Millie cut him off “Sure I’ve had 4 babies, but they were all c-sections, so this pussy is as tight as it was when I was a teenager!” She beamed.

“Jesus. Millie look,” Harry started taking a step backwards “there is no way in hell this is happening do you understand me?” he said waving his hand between the two of them “You need to stop. Just fucking stop.”

“Oh, fine, fine Harry Styles. But at least let me give you head. No one does it better than me. I could blow you so much better than Louis, I promise you that.” Millie breathed.

Harry was annoyed now. “Firstly, it’s weird when you use my full name, and secondly, I seriously doubt that, and I have zero interest in finding out. Please excuse me.” Harry walked up the stairs and closed the bedroom door behind him. 

***************

Louis and Gary had walked to the far side of the property, and they stood watching the boys throwing balls and chasing Clifford around.

“Louis can I ask you something?” Gary asked.

“Okay.” Louis answered. He hated that question, but he felt he couldn’t exactly say no.

“It’s about you and Harry. I guess.” Gary started.

“Mmm?” Louis ventured cautiously wondering where this was going. He and Harry were very open with those closest to them, but Gary didn’t really fit into that category, so Lou was not really about to spill private details about their relationship.

“When did you…” Gary hesitated “How did you…know?”

“How did I know that I loved Harry do you mean?” Louis offered, trying to fill in the blanks.

“Not exactly. I mean, well how …. well, when did you know you liked men?”

“Ohhhh. Shit.” Louis paused for a while looking at the ground thinking about how to answer. “I think I always knew. I mean, I liked girls well enough, but I never really wanted to kiss them. I did because I thought I was supposed to, but I just- “

Before he could finish, Gary started speaking again “Lou, I need to tell you something.”

Lou looked at him for a second before saying “Go on then.” His eyes moved to the kids chasing the dog down the other end of the park.

With no warning Gary grabbed Louis’ hand and pulled him behind the tree, pinning him to the tree and kissing him hard. It took all of Lou’s strength to push the much bigger man off him.

“Gary, what the hell mate?” Louis hissed.

“Fuck. Lou. Sorry. Fuck.” Gary tried to explain himself.

“What the fuck was that?” Louis demanded.

“Shit. Lou I’m sorry. It’s just…fuck. I am just so into you Louis.” Gary offered.

“What?? Fucking hell Gary!” Lou sighed, not knowing exactly how he was going to finish his sentence, “it’s very flattering mate, but I am with Harry yeah?”

“I know but...” Gary sighed looking at the ground “I feel like there has always been something between us Lou.”

“WHY?” Louis practically shouted it.

“Am I wrong?” Gary challenged him.

“Yes! You are so fucking wrong mate!” Louis didn’t see any point in beating around the bush here. He wanted Gary to be very clear that any feelings he had were one sided. “Why the hell would you think that?”

“Shit, well…It’s just a feeling I had. Lou, we flirted for the last two weeks, and then you asked me back to your house.” Gary confessed.

“Gary, lad! Seriously. If I wanted to be with you, do you really think I would bring you and your fucking family to the home I share with my husband? Don’t you think I would have tried to fuck you when it was just us and the boys camping?” Louis shook his head, his eyes narrowed trying to make sense of it all.

Louis was genuinely confused. He wasn’t even attracted to Gary, not even a little bit. He certainly didn’t recollect flirting with him.

“Look, if I gave you the impression that I was interested, I’m sorry mate.” Louis broke the awkward silence after a minute. “You’re a good lad, I just don’t feel that way about you okay? Like that is not what we are about you and me. It’s just a big no from me.”

“Shit.” Gary hid his face in his hands, clearly embarrassed.

“Listen, I’m not gonna make a massive deal out of it. Let’s just leave it and forget about it okay.” Lou suggested.

Gary’s eyes shifted to his and he nodded in agreement.

“You and me go way back Gary. I don’t want this to ruin anything between us.” Louis said the words, but he wasn’t naïve enough to really think that things wouldn’t be different between them now.

Gary nodded again.

“Mate, I need to know. You and Millie? What is happening there?” Louis had so many questions.

“What do you mean? She’s my wife, I love her.” Gary replied with a frown.

“So, are you bi? I just never saw this coming mate, never even entered my mind that you fucking liked cock.” Louis giggled trying to lighten the mood.

“Please don’t mention it to anyone.” Gary said quietly. “I’ve only been with a few guys. I’m not really open about it, if you know what I mean.”

Sadly, Lou did know exactly how that felt.

“Does Millie know?” Lou was genuinely curious about how Gary had kept this under wraps the whole time they’d known one another.

“No. Please don’t tell her…she doesn’t…I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t mention it.” Gary ventured.

“I won’t, I mean it’s not my place.” Lou promised. “But in all seriousness Gaz, you and her have got some serious conversations to have.”

At that moment the boys charged over and Cliffy looked exhausted. They made their way home, both men only breaking the silence to laugh or interact with the children. When they finally reached the house, Lou lagged behind as the kids and the dog wandered into the house.

“Gary” he put his hand on Gary’s shoulder trying to get him to slow down. Gary turned to face him. “Look mate, I’d be happy to put you and your family up at a hotel, or an air bnb, til your house is fixed and all that.”

“Oh” Gary looked surprised which frankly, surprised Louis. How did he not see this coming?

“Anyway,” Lou went on “probably for the best if we get that happening sooner rather than later. I think that would be best.”

“Yeah sure. Sure Lou. Do you think it would be okay if we just stayed tonight as planned? Just so, well you know, so it’s not too suspicious. I don’t want Millie to ask what happened yeah? To make you change your mind.”

Louis nodded but didn’t say anything. Truthfully, he would have loved them to leave tonight. He didn’t have the first idea how he was supposed to act normal around Gary now. It would be obvious that something was wrong. But Gary was one of his oldest friends, he obviously had a few issues to figure out. It was the kind thing to do, to let things lie, give him a chance to figure things out on his own timeline. 

“We will be out of here first thing in the morning, I promise bro.” Gary offered.

Louis nodded. “Yeah, all good mate, I think that would be best. We are cool yeah? Me and you?”

“Yeah, we are cool Louis.” Gary half smiled.

“Great, let’s go see what’s cooking.” Louis smiled, walking into the house.

“Louis?” Gary stopped him. “I’m sorry again.” He said sincerely.

Louis shrugged and shook his head. “C’mon lad” he added kindly.

**********

Louis searched the kitchen. “Where’s Harry?” he asked Millie, who pretended not to hear him.

“Oi Millie, what have you done with my husband?” Louis smiled.

“How should I know?” Millie answered avoiding eye contact.

Louis headed up the stairs and opened the door to the bedroom. Harry was sat on the bed looking at his phone. He didn’t look up.

“Hey babe.” Lou walked over to him stroking his hair, realising straight away that Harry wasn’t himself. “What’s up darlin?”

Harry just shrugged. He looked up at Lou who sat down in front of him and pushed his curls behind his ear.

“Thought you would be downstairs with Millie, showing off that you are a better cook than her?” Lou teased.

Harry just shrugged again. “Didn’t feel like it. Have a bit of a headache.” he lied.

“I have good news” Louis said softly trying to make Hazza’s frown soften. “They’re leaving first thing in the morning.”

Harry’s eyes widened hopefully. “promise?”

“I promise.” Lou giggled leaning in for a hug.

“Why?” Harry asked, wondering if this was the part where he should mention what had happened with Millie earlier. He knew he had to tell Lou, but he figured seeing as they were leaving in the morning, it was probably smarter to wait til they’d gone. To save Louis blowing a fuse and having stern words with Millie and making things a million times more uncomfortable for Harry than they already were.

“Just for the best I think. There’s so many of them and it’s a lot to have them all here. I didn’t really think it through before I offered and all that. Should’ve checked with you first. Sorry I never did that.” He pressed his forehead against Harry’s as he spoke softly, hoping that his boy would lean in for a kiss, but he didn’t.

“S’ok” Harry shrugged. “Was nice of you to extend the offer to them.”

“I just figured, we had the space and…just kind of made sense in my head at the time. Babe I’m sorry I never…” Lou started but he was silenced by Harry’s finger on his lip.

“Don’t apologise Lou. I love that you’re so thoughtful. It’s one of my favourite things about you. Please don’t ever feel the need to apologise to me for your soft heart.” Harry spoke softly, his eyes warm and sparkling for Louis. “Fucking love that about you Boo.”

Lou sighed, a smile on his lips now. He leaned in and kissed Harry sweetly. Almost instantly he pulled away and rolled his eyes, they could both hear little footsteps thundering up the stairs. “Here we go.” He frowned.

“Fuck me dead.” Harry shook his head.

“Maybe later.” Lou chuckled “Come on, before they’re jumping on our bed.”

Harry chased the boys downstairs pretending he was going to eat them. He had such a soft spot for the boys, besides, it wasn’t their fault their mum had hit on him. She wasn’t the first woman who’d tried, and she probably wouldn’t be the last. 

*********

Dinner was an awkward affair. Had it not been for the chatter of the four boys, it would have been eaten mostly in silence.

The adults glanced at each other. Harry avoided eye contact with Millie and smiled politely at Gary when they caught each other’s eye. Harry thought of the things he’d like to say to Gary. He’d love nothing more at this moment than to congratulate Gary sarcastically on his wife’s self-proclaimed head giving skills. But instead, he was polite to Lou’s friend, asking him safe questions that he didn’t really care to hear the answers to. He didn’t want to embarrass Louis by being hostile or rude, so he attempted to be as affable as he could be in the circumstances. 

“Harry Styles,” Leo asked wide eyed “where is your wife? “

“Don’t have a wife.” Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Why not?” the boy challenged.

Harry hesitated for a second, trying to decide how to answer. “I have a husband.” he decided he wasn’t going to lie.

“A husband?” Leo asked incredulously.

“Yes,” Harry smiled at him. “Louis is my husband and I love him very much.” He took Lou’s hand giving it a squeeze.

Leo thought about it for a moment, looking to both of his parents faces for some idea on how to react to Harry’s words. Millie was frowning and Gary was pushing his food around his plate, obviously trying not to look up at his oldest son.

“You’re lying Harry Styles. Men don’t have husbands. Only ladies have husbands.” Leo laughed.

Really? Harry thought to himself. You’re gonna let your kid come to your gay mate’s house and not even prepare him by explaining the different relationships that exist in the world? Without so much as a thought to how awkward it would be for your host to have to justify their relationship to your 7-year-old? Harry disliked Millie more by the minute.

“No actually Leo, sometimes women love other women, and some men love other men. Isn’t that right Gary?” Louis raised his eyebrows at Gary, waiting for him to agree.

“Yes, that’s right son.” Gary nodded in agreement, sending Louis a glare.

“It’s pretty normal actually. You can love whoever you want. Man, woman, doesn’t matter. All that matters is that your heart is happy.” Louis nodded at the child.

That seemed to be all the assurance Leo needed. “Oh. Well. Maybe I will get a husband one day.”

“Maybe you will.” Louis smiled at him.

“And a wife.” Leo added.

“There you go!” Louis laughed.

As everyone laughed, the tension was somewhat diffused. Harry talked to all the boys for another 20 minutes, entertaining them and engaging them. Louis couldn’t stop himself from smiling at how brilliant Harry was with kids, stroking his back occasionally while he leaned back in his chair admiring him. He let his hand move to the small bit of bare skin on Harry’s lower back which was showing as Harry moved his arms animatedly drawing his jumper up in that spot causing his skin to show. Louis tingled, Harry’s skin was so warm and inviting. It was all he could do not to let his hand wander up beneath that jumper and caress his husbands back. He was desperate to feel Harry’s velvety skin. Fuck. Louis pulled his hand away putting it on the table instead trying to think about anything else other than how much he ached to get Harry naked. He made a concerted effort not to let his eyes be drawn to that beautiful piece of skin, afraid he wouldn’t be able to stop his face from betraying how badly he wanted Harry.

Instead, Louis did his best to chat to Millie and Gary while Harry occupied the kids. “Right, let’s get these dishes done, and me and Harry might try and get an early night.” He finally said, trying to create a reason for him and Harry to get the hell out of there and be alone.

“We can have a sleepover in your room!” one of the ninja turtles piped up, wide eyed to Harry.

“Ummm…nah no point really. We are just going to sleep, there will be no fun. Of any kind. At all. Under any circumstances.” Harry replied doing his best to try to discourage the boys.

“Oh please Harry?!” they were all screeching at him now.

Louis just watched on, bemused. How the hell was Harry going to get out of this?

“I don’t think that’s a good idea lads.” Harry shook his head. Were they fucking serious? He was finally going to get his hands on Louis tonight, and these little turtles weren’t wrecking it for him.

“I think it’s a great idea!” Millie gushed. “You can take the boys for a sleep over and me and Gary can have a little alone time!” she was nudging Gary and winking at him.

“Where would they even sleep?” Harry shrugged “This plan is flawed Millie.”

“In their sleeping bags, maybe you could all sleep on the floor in the rumpus room?”

“Yay!” The boys all started cheering and squealing with excitement like it was happening.

Before Harry could protest, Millie continued “Quick then boys, have your showers and get your pyjamas on, ready for your sleepover with Harry.”

Harry sat there frowning and Louis couldn’t help but giggle at his pout he looked so bloody cute.

“Thanks loves.” Millie was talking to Louis and Harry now. “We could use the break. How about we do the dishes and you take the boys?”

As Haz and Lou walked up the stairs to their room, neither of them said anything. When they got to the last step Harry was still pouting. “Well this sucks.”

Louis nodded in agreement “It does indeed darlin, enjoy your sleepover.”

“What? No way! You’re coming too!” Harry looked at him with a pained expression.

“Don’t think so babe. I will be up here in our comfy bed, all alone, probably naked.” Louis teased “And you’ll be in the rumpus in your stupid onesie sleeping on the hard floor in a sleeping bag with the ninja turtles.”

“But Louis!” Harry looked like he might burst into tears.

“Well, you will insist on being great with kids Haz!” Louis shrugged “You have no one to blame but yourself - Fun Uncle Harry.” He added sarcastically.

“Fuck.” Harry was mad at himself. Why did he always have to be so nice to children. Ugh. “Shower with me first, before I go back down there?” he implored, wrapping his arm around Louis’ waist and trying to kiss him.

“Not a chance Harold.” Louis laughed, squirming out of Harry’s hold and dodging his kiss, letting him know he wasn’t impressed with him for ruining their first night together. 

************

Harry stood in the shower washing his hair, watching Louis watch him. “You should come in honey. I’ll wash your hair for you?”

“No thanks, I am good, just admiring the view” Louis smirked.

“if you come in, you can touch the view hmmm?” Harry tried to reason “And more importantly, the view can touch you” he giggled.

“No thank you.” Louis giggled back “I don’t wish to rush my first visit back to my favourite location. I would prefer to be able to take my time and really enjoy the view and the… “Louis stalled trying to think of a witty response.

“The guest activities?” Harry offered.

“exactly.” Lou smiled.

“But the activities are free, you can do them as many times as you like” Harry whined, rinsing his hair.

“No! I told you, I want to be able to take my time and really enjoy the activities. I have no interest in rushing anything.” Lou smirked.

Harry shook his hair like a dog, spraying water all over the place. “Louis you’re killing me!” he giggled when his head was still, ringlets falling over his face and neck.

“Don’t even try seducing me with those curls Harold. Please stop being adorable at once.” Louis pursed his lips, pretending to be annoyed.

Harry turned the water off and looked as though he was reaching for a towel, instead grabbing Lou’s wrist at the last second and pulling him towards him and engulfing him in his arms, forcing him against Harry’s dripping wet skin.

“Ewww” Louis tried to squirm away but Harry’s grip tightened. “Let me go you…you…brute.”

“No fucking way” Harry laughed. He had Lou wrapped up tight pinning his arms by his side, but Louis was flicking his fingers trying to hit Harry’s balls. When he made contact, Harry doubled over dramatically. “Ugh, you’ve injured me.”

Louis knew straight away Harry was faking. “you deserved it, trying to use your size and strength thinking you can dominate me. Like the idiot you are!” Louis laughed.

With that Harry stood straight back up and chased Louis who would ordinarily have taken off straight down the staircase, but that wasn’t an option right now. Instead, Lou ran to the other side of the bed, leaning over it, raising his eyebrows at Harry. “I don’t know what you think is going to happen if you catch me mate” he baited.

“Maybe I don’t need to catch you.” Harry smirked, still in the nude, water still dripping from his curls and water beads still on his skin. “Maybe I could just lie down here, and be very quiet, and see if you come to me. Y’know, like a cat who comes to investigate the prey” He laid himself on the bed dramatically, lying very still.

“Oh, are you the prey are you?” Lou’s pupils were large. His words let it sound like he wasn’t interested but damn, his body told a different story. He could feel his dick growing in his pants as he let his eyes roam over Harry’s naked body laid out before him.

“I’m trying to be” Harry smiled. “Lewis, it’s curious but I could swear your cock is getting hard.” Harry smirked, his eyes on Lou’s crotch and getting hard himself at the idea of it.

“Oi, eyes off my dick!” Louis giggled, covering his mouth with one hand and his dick with the other.

They could both hear the boys downstairs, and knew it was only a matter of moments til they were at the door demanding to see Harry.

“You have a sleepover to get to my love. Don’t keep your fans waiting.” Louis threw Harrys stupid onesie at him.

“Just one kiss Loubear.” Harry pleaded.

Louis leaned over and kissed Harry’s lips lightly, before swinging around so his mouth was at his dick. “One kiss?”

“Please.” Harry whispered.

Louis let his tongue touch the back of Harry’s dick and he licked the length of it teasingly.

“Lou please.” Harry’s emerald green eyes were wide now.

Lou giggled before wrapping his lips around Harry’s dick and sinking his head down letting it touch the back of his throat. Harry closed his eyes and moaned as Lou swiftly lifted his mouth off and stepped away from the bed.

“Baby?” Harry opened his eyes and looked at Lou with pleading eyes silently begging him to keep going.

“You said one kiss!” Lou said.

“But Lou.” Harry frowned.

“No!” Louis laughed “Get dressed you clown, your circus is waiting.”

Harry pouted and got off the bed “What am I supposed to do with this?” he motioned to his hard dick. “Shame to waste it.”

“I don’t know, but you need to get rid of it. Think of a woman” Louis teased. “Imagine Millie sucking It!” Lou was laughing now knowing Harry would hate the imagery of it, still oblivious to what happened earlier.

“Yep, that’s working.” Harry eyed Louis suspiciously as he got dressed. “Why’d you say that Lou?”

“To help you get rid of that boner babe. Obviously.” Lou turned his eyes to Harry. “Why else would I say it?”

“No reason.” Harry couldn’t help feeling a little suspicious now that Lou had indeed pranked him with Millie earlier.

Harry kissed Louis before heading for the door, ready to go find the ninja turtles. Smirking at his husband he added “by the way, don’t you dare masturbate Lewis. if I have to wait, so do you.”

“No promises” Lou called behind him. Harry blew him a kiss and closed the bedroom door.

*************

Harry was eating popcorn lying in his sleeping bag watching Wind in the Willows for the 35th time.

“Sssshhh!” he shooshed the boys who were lying in their sleeping bags all in a row, obviously growing bored and overtired. “This is the good bit.”

By the end of the movie the three younger boys were asleep, and Leo was barely hanging on.

“Let’s get some sleep” Harry suggested. He couldn’t quite believe that he had agreed to this and was lying here on the floor instead of in his warm bed with his delicious husband.

“okay.” Leo answered. “Thanks for sleeping over Harry Styles. You are really nice. You’re a nice husband for Uncle Louis.”

“Aww thanks buddy, I try to be.” He smiled. “Good night.”

Harry told Alexa to make the room dark. He fell asleep quickly in spite of the knots he had in his stomach from worrying that Millie would show up and try it on with him again. She never did.

Around 3am Harry woke and looked at his phone. There was a message from Boo, and it said, _“Goodnight sweetheart, I hope you had fun at your sleepover with the lil turtles. You really are the cutest person ever for agreeing to this. I miss you and can’t wait to hold you close tomorrow night. Sleep tight baby cakes xo”_

Harry smiled, Lou must have sent it after Harry had fallen asleep. He replied anyway, even though Lou would be fast asleep by now. It would be nice for him to have something amusing to wake up to Harry thought. So, he typed; _“Dearest Boobear, my back hurts and my bum is numb from sleeping on this hard floor. But it is nothing compared to the ache in my heart. I miss you terribly and can hardly wait to sleep in your arms tomorrow. Selfishly, I hope you had an awful night’s sleep without me and that you too, were bothered by popcorn kernels in your bedding. I would hate to think that you are thriving without me. I miss you more. H x”_

Instantly Harry’s phone lit up. Lou replied “ _Happy to report no popcorn kernels in my bedding. Sad to report I am having an awful night’s sleep without you. X”_

Harry smiled as he typed back. “ _I have plenty of popcorn kernels to share, let me know if you’d like me to bring you some?”_

 _“Thank you for your kind offer, however I don’t want your gross popcorn kernels. What else you got?”_ Louis sent back

 _“I have nothing else to offer you, except cuddles and a few gummi bears that I think Clifford has licked.”_ Harry answered. Their conversation continued.

_“I’ll take the cuddles. When can you deliver?”_

_“When do you need them?”_

_“immediately, if not sooner.”_

_“Hmmm I will need to check my schedule. Flat out right now.”_

_“Harold?”_

_“Lewis?”_

_“Come to me. Right now.”_

Harry silently wiggled out of his sleeping bag and crept up the stairs letting himself into his bedroom. The night air was freezing. He climbed under the covers which were already warm from Lou’s body heat.

“Thank god you’re here darlin. I haven’t slept all night.” Lou hummed. He unzipped Harry’s onesie to his hips, so he could feel their skin together as he slid his arms around Harry’s waist. “Stay close to me.” he whispered nuzzling straight into Harry’s neck.

Harry lent down for a soft kiss. “I’m here kitten.” Harry whispered back, taking his hand to kiss his 28 tattoo. He knew Louis so well, he could tell just from his tone and his body language that what he wanted - what he needed right now - was closeness not sex. “Close those beautiful eyes honey. Get some sleep.” He kissed Lou’s forehead and stroked his back until he heard his breathing deepen and Harry knew Lou was finally asleep on his chest. Harry himself fell asleep soon after, deeply content to have Lou home again.

***********

They woke to the sound of the car doors slamming. They both lay there silently for a minute while they gathered their bearings.

“Sounds like they’re getting ready to go.” Lou whispered tapping Harry’s arm to let him up. He walked to the window pulling on a shirt. “Yep. Come down and say goodbye.”

“Do I have to?” Harry just wanted to roll over and keep sleeping.

“Yes, fun uncle Harry, come on.”

Harry grimaced but put his feet on the floor, doing up his onesie and putting the hood on. They made their way to the front of the house.

The kids immediately ran to Harry to start to get their goodbye cuddles.

“Thanks again, for having us. And everything else.” Gary smiled at Louis knowingly. “Sorry again bro.”

Lou bro hugged him. “Not at all man. Let me know if the new digs are okay, give them my number I’ll fix them up.”

“I appreciate it Louis. It’s really decent of you.” Gary smiled.

“My pleasure brother.” Louis shook his hand again before hugging Millie and kissing her cheek.

“Goodbye Harry Styles.” Millie smiled holding out her hand. No sooner had Harry taken it, but Millie had pulled him in for a cuddle, kissing his cheek repeatedly.

“Bye Millie, take care.” Harry tried not to frown too obviously pushing her away. He put his arm around Louis as the family piled into the car, waving goodbye until the car was out of sight.

“Thank fucking God.” Louis sighed walking inside with Harry and Cliffy.

“Agreed.” was all Harry said.

“Millie seemed fond of you Harold.” Louis observed as he filled the kettle with water and got the cups down to make them both tea.

“Yeah, yeah.” Harry was suspicious again that Lou had set the whole scene up for a laugh. “Is there anything you want to confess babe?” Harry’s eyes were narrow and his hand was on his chin.

“Huh? Like what?” Louis was genuinely confused. He needed to tell Harry about what happened with Gary, but it certainly wasn’t a confession.

“About that stupid fucking kiss Louis.” Harry rolled his eyes.

Louis crinkled his brow. “You know about the kiss?”

“What? Of course I know about it, I was there!” Harry huffed. 

“You were? I thought you were here at the house with Millie?” Louis turned to look at him.

“Babe, what? You’re not making any sense. I WAS at the house with Millie.” Harry insisted.

“Then how do you know about the kiss?” Louis searched Harry’s face.

“Because I was there!!” How on earth did Louis not understand what he was saying?

“So you saw Gary kiss me from the house? That makes no sense.” Lou shook his head.

“What?” Harry’s eyes widened as he realised they were talking about different things completely. “Gary kissed you? The fuck Louis?”

“Wait, I thought you just said you were there?” Louis huffed.

“That motherfucker. What did you do? Why didn’t you tell me?” Harry demanded.

“I was about to, then you said you already knew. I didn’t want to discuss it with you with them still here y’know. Didn’t want you to worry. It’s all good babe, was just some crossed wires. Me and Gary sorted it out, we’ve been friends a long time, we talked about it. He knows I would never cheat on you. Honestly, I was shocked though, never crossed my mind that he was into me. Or any guy for that matter.” Louis carried on making them tea.

Harry was too shocked to say anything. He just sat with his mouth agape trying to understand the conversation they were having.

“Are you mad?” Lou sat next to him putting his hand on his husbands.

“Not at you babe.” Harry shook his head. “Shocked really. Trying to understand all this. Fucking Gary.” Harry paused. “What about Millie?”

“Yeah I know. I told Gaz he and Millie had some serious conversations ahead. He should probably mention it to her if he wants to explore being with a man. Doesn’t seem fair to do it behind her back does it?” Louis handed Harry a cup.

“No, I mean…” Harry was frowning now “Did you tell Millie to kiss me? For a laugh?”

Lou looked confused. “What d’you mean? No. What? Did she kiss you?”

“Yes!” Harry hissed. “It was awful. She said things. She kissed me. Did you make her do it just to watch me squirm?”

“Harry, no. No of course not. I would never!” Louis was wide eyed and shaking his head.

“Promise me?” Harry asked still frowning and not sure whether to believe Lou or not.

“Baby, I promise you. May I die right now if I am lying. I swear on my life. And yours.” Louis added for good measure.

“M’Kay.” Harry answered.

“She fucking kissed you? What the fuck happened?” Louis was pissed off.

“Yeah, there I was peeling fucking potatoes, next minute she is all like forcing herself on me right, and she goes – Harry you are my hall pass, let me give you head – “

“She wanted to give you head?” Lou’s jaw dropped.

“Yes, she said that the only reason I was gay was because I had never had pussy as good as hers before. Oh, and that she could blow me better than you could.” Harry was laughing as he said it out loud.

“Oh fuck right off. Are you fucking serious?” Lou shook his head

“I know right? Like bitch please, have you seen my husband?” Harry mocked.

“That bitch!” Louis hissed. “I could give you a better blow job than her any fucking day of the week! Is she fucking insane?”

“I know you could!” Harry enthused. “Turns out even her fucking husband would rather get one from you!” Harry was howling with laughter now. Lou’s reaction was gold and it made him laugh hard.

“Exactly!” Louis laughed too, putting his tea on the table so it didn’t spill.

“Lou, I swear to God I thought I was being punked, it was all too ridiculous.” Harry laughed.

“Baby I wish I’d seen it honestly. I can only imagine the horror on your face.” Louis made them both laugh harder.

After they eventually composed themselves, Harry spoke. “Fuck Lou, are we bad people? We shouldn’t be laughing at them.”

“Harry. We’re not laughing at them exactly, just at the stupidity of the situation. You couldn’t make this shit up honestly babe.” Lou reassured him.

“I hope they can sort it out.” Harry offered half-heartedly.

“Me too darlin. Me too.” Lou squeezed his hand.

*********

Lou tucked into the hot breakfast Harry had made them both. It was yet another thing Lou had missed about being home with Haz, that feeling of being cared for and nurtured and properly well fed.

“I missed this.” Lou smiled at Harry.

“I missed having you to cook for.” Harry winked at him.

“Thanks for the snuggle last night.” Lou beamed at Harry.

“T’was this morning but you’re welcome.” Harry smiled back at him.

“Couldn’t really sleep til you got there. Was annoying.” Lou said with his mouth full.

“I dunno. I think it’s kind of cute. You missed me.” Harry shrugged.

“Well, whatever. Glad you put me to sleep.” Lou poked his tongue at Harry.

“Don’t wanna be known for putting you to sleep, but okay.” Harry rolled his eyes before stretching and yawning. “I could use a few more hours honestly Boo.”

“What do you wanna be known for?” Lou teased.

“I wanna be known for… keeping you up, making you lose control, and then making you fall asleep that way.” Harry nodded.

“So still putting me to sleep then.” Lou couldn’t help teasing him.

“No! Well, yeah! But!... Never mind.” Harry pouted.

“Aww baby I was just teasing you” Lou got up to sit on the table in front of Harry, pushing his plate away. “I can’t think of any better way to fall asleep,” he leaned down to kiss him softly, “than after having filthy,” he kissed Harry again, a bit harder this time, “dirty sex with you.” Louis forced Harry’s lips open, caressing his tongue with his own.

“No, you just insulted me!” Harry laughed his arms folded in front of him. “I am impervious to your charms Lewis. Or should I say your lack of them?”

“No, you’re not.” Louis smirked. “We both know you’re not.” He kissed Harry again. Sliding from the table onto Harry’s lap, straddling him. Lou unzipped the stupid onesie and pushed it from Harry’s shoulders and over his wrists so his fingertips could roam over Harry’s naked skin. Lou let his fingertips run across his favourite laurel leaves. 

“Yeah, I’m not.” Harry laughed putting his hands on Lou’s waist. “Ugh I wish I could be. Wish I could resist you.”

“No!” Lou giggled flirtatiously. “I hope you can never resist me.” He rubbed his cock against Harry’s feeling it straining against the fabric.” 

“Look at you, you little minx, tell me who on earth could say no to you? Not me.” Harry closed his eyes as Lou held his hands in his face, kissing him deeper. “What are you doing to me?”

“Making up for lost time” Lou purred.

Harry stood up lifting Lou and setting him on the table. He pulled his pants and t-shirt off throwing them on the ground. His onesie slid straight off, so they were both naked now.

Harry let his fingertips float up the back of Lou’s cock barely touching it, and his lips brushed over Lou’s lightly like a feather.

Lou couldn’t disguise his excitement, he loved when Harry teased him like this.

Harry oiled up his hands and put one hand on the base of Lou’s dick and the other around his balls. His hands were warm and big, and Lou let himself lie backwards on the table in anticipation of what was to come.

Harry slid one hand up and down the length of Lou’s dick and let his other hand glide from his balls, between his legs and between his cheeks, taking a fingertip now to glide over Lou’s hole. He rubbed in a circular motion while his other hand slowly stroked his dick.

“feel okay?” Harry asked rhetorically.

“Oh fucking hell yes. Yes.” Lou didn’t open his eyes.

Harry kept stroking his dick and let his finger slide into Lou’s arse. Lou moaned, enjoying every minute of it. “Another one baby.”

Harry responded sliding another finger into Lou.

“Wanna get ready to take that gorgeous cock.” Lou moaned.

The words made Harry bite his lip. “Tell me when.” he responded, eagerly thinking about the moment Lou would give him the green light. 

Before long Lou was begging Harry to fuck him, and Harry did, slowly at first, increasing in speed the more Louis moaned.

After a while they were both close to coming. “Switch?” Lou whispered. “wanna cum in you babe.”

Harry almost wanted to keep going anyway, pretend like he didn’t hear Lou, but he knew he’d topped so many times lately, it was only fair.

He pulled out and grabbed Lou’s hand leading them both to the couch. He lay down pulling Lou onto him. They kissed briefly and Lou’s fingers moved straight to Harry’s arse, Harry breathed deep relaxing into the sensation as Lou got him ready to take his dick.

“Fuck me Lou.” Harry eventually begged him. All he wanted was to feel Lou’s cock in him, rubbing his p-spot until his eyes rolled back into his head, and Lou happily obliged, pounding Harry ruthlessly.

“I’m close.” Lou breathed.

“same.” Harry nodded “Fuck me Lou, give it to me real hard.” he breathed, pulling his own dick.

Lou fucked him hard and Harry came first, the sight of him losing control making Lou buck uncontrollably shooting his load into him.

“Christ.” was all Lou said, falling onto Harry.

A satisfied smile spread across Harry’s face, he kissed Lou‘s forehead and sighed heavily. “You’re about to have a great fucking sleep honey. You’re welcome.”

He pulled the chequered woollen blanket onto them, they were both cold now that they were still. The weather had turned, and the rain was bucketing down outside, making the house dark and gloomy. It was practically made for a languid afternoon nap.

“Thanks sweetheart” Lou smiled, his eyes were closed as he snuggled into Harry. “God I love you Haz. Missed you so much babe.”

Harry’s arms encased Lou and he smiled hearing the words. Nothing made him happier than to be lying with his boy in his arms after incredible sex. Nothing. “Same” Harry spoke softly. “thanks for returning safely to me. So glad you’re home.” He kissed Lou’s lips lightly.

Lou squeezed him. He wanted to sleep, and he knew if he said anything Harry would be compelled to say something. So he let him have the final word, like he always did. They drifted off peacefully, entwined together. Two hearts in one home. Two souls who could finally rest easy again because they were together where they belonged. 


End file.
